You Might Find Me
by ZeAwesomePerson246
Summary: Perseus Jackson son of Poseidon, child of Greece is now also known as Perseus Jackson son of Chaos, child of the void. Please Read and review! This is my first x!:)
1. Chapter 1

My head was pounding with emotions. I was used to be called Savior of Olympus, I had a great family, many friends, and most important of all, my girlfriend. But now, I'm betrayed and thrown away to one side like yesterday's garbage. I am Percy Jackson, the unwanted.

_(Flashback start)_

_I was getting ready for my date with Annabeth, as I got ready, I thought about my life. Just weeks earlier, I was riding a canoe with my friends. I heard someone yell "Help!" of course having loyalty as my fatal flaw, I ran toward the voice and saw a boy with black hair and dark green eyes._

_I ran forward, helping him defeat the hydra that was fighting them. The second we defeated the hydra, Poseidon appeared, the campers who was watching bowed, "Hi dad!" I said surprised, but he looked at me weirdly, then announced to the campers "This person here" my dad announced waving towards the boy"is my son Adam Flocker!" Everyone clapped, I was so excited. 'Finally I had a sibling I could teach all the cool water powers to!'I thought to myself._

_The next week I found out that he was those arrogant and power hungry kind of people. He started to make dirty rumours about me and started to steal all my friends away. Travis and Conner and the Hermes cabin for all his pranking skills, Katie and her cabin because he 'helps' them with the plants, and every single other cabin follows him like sheep expect for Athena cabin, the minor gods and goddesses, Thalia, Nico, Grover and I. 'The gods didn't even help me!'Luke was right, I'm just a game piece in their game.' I thought disgusted. _

_(2 weeks later)_

_I was so excited, I was going to propose to Annabeth. I even got Athena's permission! Sweet! I mean how many people can get Athena's permission to marry her favourite daughter? I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard moaning. I saw my half- 'brother' making out with a blonde. 'Probably a girl from the Aphrodite cabin' I thought. I stopped in my tracks when I heard "Oh Adam, you know I love you much more than that moron Percy." says the blonde, my eyes widening when I heard the next sentence "Then why not break up with him, Annabeth?" _

_My heart broke into a million pieces and then shouted "I thought you loved only me Annabeth!"I yelled "I can't believed I even wanted to proposed to you after I even got your mother's blessing to marry you!"My voice cracking at the end. Just then I noticed storm clouds gathering in the sky, copying my feelings, I willed a wave to crash down at had fear in their eyes._

_As I returned to my cabin, I wrote a letter saying:_

_Dear campers,_

_Hmmm… where to start, oh! I know let's start __**where you betrayed me just for a arrogant, power hungry boy!**__ Do you know how much I suffered? How much I suffered because my girlfriend cheated on me just because she wants power and to be famous! Thank you to everyone who stuck by my side. Thank you Thalia, Nico, Grover and the campers of the minor gods. And only when I want you to find me, you will find me. You broke me, but I don't want revenge because I still care. If I come back, I won't be the same as before. Farewell._

_From the unwanted,_

_Percy Jackson_

_And then, I left camp._

_I started hunting monsters and traveling America. I started going south to California. I had always wondered how Atlas didn't escape while no demigods pays attention to him. I saw the Lincoln Tunnel as I walked. Suddenly I jumped in surprise as 2 people jumped out with spears at the ready."Who are you?" asked Person #1 coldly, "I'm Perseus Jackson but just call me Percy." I replied. "How did you find this place?!"Person #1 asked in the same tone as before. "Frank!" Person #2 scolded, "Be nice!""Okay, okay! But what if he's the enemy, Hazel." replied the person now identified as Frank. "Well, let's bring him Reyna first." Suggested Hazel._


	2. Chapter 2

My head was pounding with emotions. I was used to be called Savior of Olympus, I had a great family, many friends, and most important of all, my girlfriend. But now, I'm betrayed and thrown away to one side like yesterday's garbage. I am Percy Jackson, the unwanted.

_(Flashback start)_

_I was getting ready for my date with Annabeth, as I got ready, I thought about my life. Just weeks earlier, I was riding a canoe with my friends. I heard someone yell "Help!" of course having loyalty as my fatal flaw, I ran toward the voice and saw a boy with black hair and dark green eyes._

_I ran forward, helping him defeat the hydra that was fighting them. The second we defeated the hydra, Poseidon appeared, the campers who was watching bowed, "Hi dad!" I said surprised, but he looked at me weirdly, then announced to the campers "This person here" my dad announced waving towards the boy"is my son Adam Flocker!" Everyone clapped, I was so excited. 'Finally I had a sibling I could teach all the cool water powers to!'I thought to myself._

_The next week I found out that he was those arrogant and power hungry kind of people. He started to make dirty rumours about me and started to steal all my friends away. Travis and Conner and the Hermes cabin for all his pranking skills, Katie and her cabin because he 'helps' them with the plants, and every single other cabin follows him like sheep expect for Athena cabin, the minor gods and goddesses, Thalia, Nico, Grover and I. 'The gods didn't even help me!'Luke was right, I'm just a game piece in their game.' I thought disgusted. _

_(2 weeks later)_

_I was so excited, I was going to propose to Annabeth. I even got Athena's permission! Sweet! I mean how many people can get Athena's permission to marry her favourite daughter? I was broken out of my thoughts when I heard moaning. I saw my half- 'brother' making out with a blonde. 'Probably a girl from the Aphrodite cabin' I thought. I stopped in my tracks when I heard "Oh Adam, you know I love you much more than that moron Percy." says the blonde, my eyes widening when I heard the next sentence "Then why not break up with him, Annabeth?" _

_My heart broke into a million pieces and then shouted "I thought you loved only me Annabeth!"I yelled "I can't believed I even wanted to proposed to you after I even got your mother's blessing to marry you!"My voice cracking at the end. Just then I noticed storm clouds gathering in the sky, copying my feelings, I willed a wave to crash down at had fear in their eyes._

_As I returned to my cabin, I wrote a letter saying:_

_Dear campers,_

_Hmmm… where to start, oh! I know let's start __**where you betrayed me just for a arrogant, power hungry boy!**__ Do you know how much I suffered? How much I suffered because my girlfriend cheated on me just because she wants power and to be famous! Thank you to everyone who stuck by my side. Thank you Thalia, Nico, Grover and the campers of the minor gods. And only when I want you to find me, you will find me. You broke me, but I don't want revenge because I still care. If I come back, I won't be the same as before. Farewell._

_From the unwanted,_

_Percy Jackson_

_And then, I left camp._

_I started hunting monsters and traveling America. I started going south to California. I had always wondered how Atlas didn't escape while no demigods pays attention to him. I saw the Caldecot Tunnel as I walked. Suddenly I jumped in surprise as 2 people jumped out with spears at the ready."Who are you?" asked Person #1 coldly, "I'm Perseus Jackson but just call me Percy." I replied. "How did you find this place?!"Person #1 asked in the same tone as before. "Frank!" Person #2 scolded, "Be nice!""Okay, okay! But what if he's the enemy, Hazel." replied the person now identified as Frank. "Well, let's bring him Reyna first." Suggested Hazel._

_ I followed them, just as I was about to ask who Reyna was, I saw a river that I recalled was 'Little Tiber'.Then a huge empty field of well, grass. A tiny city in the distance and 3__ buildings._

_ They took me to one of the 3 buildings. As they took me to the biggest of them, I heard talking inside. Frank and Hazel started to lead me inside like they did that every day, but then stopped. "Before we go in, this is Reyna's office which is also called the 'Via Principalis' Commented Hazel. And then lead me inside._

**_AN _**

**_I know this is crappy but I just started today and yeah..._**

**_So, I'll try to as best as I can._**


End file.
